los Destructores
by Reveire
Summary: El placer de sentir miedo.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Universo:** Todos los relatos son semi-AU.

 **Notas:** Esto no es un fic que valga la pena pero va con todo el cariño y amor a **Cec,** que es genial y me encanta hablar con ella y la adoro, y todo *corazones inmensos*. Hacía mucho que quería volver a escribir el mismo horror que escribía siempre, así que ahí vamos.

* * *

 **los Destructores**

* * *

«Busco un poema que no encuentro, el poema de un cuerpo a quien la desesperación pobló subidamente en su carne, de mil bocas grandiosas, de dos mil labios gritadores».

 **Roberto Arlt.**

* * *

 **i. noche terrible.** [Touka & Ayato].

Se despierta sobresaltada ante el canto horrible.

Es el canario desplumado y abandonado que yace al otro lado de la sala, en su jaula azul. Touka suspira apretando las sábanas contra su piel manchada de sudor frío. Se da cuent que aún le tiemblan los labios, pero no del frío de la mañana, sino algo peor. Se mira a sí misma y encuentra que aún está sucia de barro y hierba. Afuera el cielo es una ceniza amable y se asoman algunas luces blancas, formando figuras en la pared. Desde su cama, puede ver por la ventana junto a ella el jardín con su único árbol; las sombras nocturnas que se extinguen con el llegar de la mañana de la calle la calman y aún siente en el paladar el sabor a café que ha bebido a mitad de madrugada. El amanecer es agradable y la arrulla con su amabilidad callada, pero es aquel canario el que la despierta en las orillas finales de la noche. Touka nunca admitirá a los demás su miedo entumecido cuando lo oye cantar o le ve los ojitos negros; esos dos pozos de lago seco que la odian pues ella no se deja seducir por su canto desafinado. Touka lo odia, odia su mirada. Y más la odió unas horas atrás, antes de recostarse a dormir con las piernas frías y las manos aún con rastros de tierra. Tiembla, tiembla su alma de hilos cortados. Al recordar la mirada culposa de aquel ave espantosa, Touka gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia el ventanal, y centra su mirada en el bulto de tierra que yace bajo el único árbol del patio. La mañana es tranquila, armónica y siempre logra calmarla, pero esto no consigue que deje de recordar la noche terrible que acaba de vivir. Jamás ha trabajado tanto en su vida, jamás ha sentido el delicioso pánico en medio de una madrugada fría en plena primavera. El cadáver era pequeño, pero pesaba muchísimo (o era que a ella le faltaban fuerzas debido al temblor de su cuerpo) y pasó más horas de las que se imaginó a mitad del jardín, cavando bajo el árbol y cubriendo el rostro espantoso son tierra, tierra, tierra. Le da un sobresalto entre las costillas cuando recuerda aquella imagen, el rostro muerto siendo enterrado por ella, pero el sabor al café que se bebió al terminar el trabajo y los sonidos amables de la mañana la calman. Todo está bien, piensa, y se deshace de toda la tensión de la noche con un largo suspiro. Se queda mirando largamente hacia la pared agrietada, donde yace el pequeño escritorio con libros que no le interesa leer, y las sábanas le cubren el cuerpo desnudo con su piel fría. Repentinamente, el canario vuelve a emitir su canto espantoso, haciéndola sobresaltar. Es como una risita cínica que se burla de ella, pero ahora es una carcajada irónica, cruel. Se muerde los labios; asustada. Y de repente, en medio del temblor de la vida, comprende que es realmente extraño que el canario cante tanto, pues solamente lo hace cuando alguien camina a su lado o se encuentra en la misma habitación. Y ya no son dos personas en esa casa, sino una (el dueño del canario, oh oh oh, ya no está). Vuelve a mirar al patio, con la ansiedad subiéndole como agua tibia por las venas. Algo suena en la entrada. Su corazón llena la habitación por culpa de los latidos. Y en el pasillo, en el pasillo se oyen pasos y el canario ha dejado de cantar. Se vuelve a mirar las manos manchadas de tierra y clava la mirada ante la tumba improvisada, pero se le empañan los ojos debido al miedo. Los pasos anónimos se arrastran por el pasillo con una calma tortuosa, y Touka ya no deja de mirar hacia el umbral de la puerta. Quiere gritar, pero la voz ya se le ha extinto. Oh, deliciosa culpa que se transforma en miseria. Se cubre violentamente bajo las sábanas, como hace cualquier niño cuando se asoma un monstruo del armario, ingenuamente cree que así no verá nada. Se abraza las piernas y se consuela en el llanto de quien ya no puede disfrutar de su mañana primaveral, y siguen resonando los pasos en el pasillo. ¿Sigue el bulto de tierra o no? ¿Quién ha arrancado las florsitas del jardín, si a mitad de la noche se encontraban en perfecto estado? ¿Por qué el canario ya no le canta? Y de repente, los pasos dejan de sonar. Ya es de mañana, con el cielo azul y la brisa en las aceras: los pasos han dejado de escucharse. Touka hace una expresión de confusión y se levanta con lentitud, quitando las sábanas de su rostro. En el umbral de la puerta de la habitación la está mirando con sus ojos encolerizados, un odio calmo, mucho peor que el que le tenía cuando antes de aquella noche terrible; está cubierto de tierra, barro y sudor sucio; con los cabellos negros pegados en su rostro sudoroso y la piel manchada de muerte. Touka quiere preguntarle entre llantos: «Pero, ¿te has muerto o no?», pero la voz ya se le ha extinto. Y debería sentirse mal por no sentir culpa, sino más bien un miedo que se vuelve angustia eterna. El niño de nueve años la mira con el odio inyectado en sus ojitos lluviosos, como si viniera de una terrible tormenta, aunque lo han enterrado en medio de una madrugada armoniosa. Está encorvado, con su chaleco verde cubierto de lodo y uno de sus pies descalzo, respirando lentamente. Y Touka quiere excusarse con la lengua enredada: «Pero, pero Ayato, tú trataste de matarme primero, cuando me esperaste escondido en la cocina. ¿Cuántas veces trataste de abrirme la garganta? ¿Cuántas veces te imaginaste matarme mientras dormía? Tú sientes furia porque yo te he matado primero, y fue sólo mi primer intento. Oh, Ayato, sólo tienes nueve años y el corazón gordo de la miseria; nunca ha sido justo que me odies de la forma que lo haces. Ayato, Ayato, yo te he enterrado primero. Pero dime, maldita sea, ¿estás muerto o no lo estás?», pero la voz ya se le ha extinto. Hay un silencio terrible en el niño, y Touka nota que él trae las manos ocultas tras la espalda, escondiendo el instrumento puntiagudo que acaba de recoger del patio.

En la sala, el canario emite el mismo sonido que la despertó, pero ella no lo oye por culpa de los latidos de su corazón.

 **ii. domingo por la tarde.** [Kurona & Suzuya & Nashiro].

El domingo por la tarde se escucha blues en casa. Se oye «St. James Infirmary Blues».

Nashiro y Kurona son óleo a mitad de la noche, con su silencio bien cuidado y sus vestiditos blancos. Son las niñas que viven en la casa apartada del resto del barrio y que nunca han hablado con algún otro niño de su edad, ni tampoco se molestan en hacerlo. Les gusta el sillón de mimbre de su madre y las palabras amables de su padre, cuando la casa está en armonía durante las tades monótonas de verano. Son las niñas más extrañas del vecindario, con sus manos siempre entrelazadas y sus miradas nocturnas; pero hay un niño olvidado que lentamente empieza a ser observado con temor en el barrio. Suzuya Juuzou tiene sangre en la boca y los dedos cortados. Hay algo oscuro dentro de sus ojos y aquello es espantoso. Suzuya es ese muchacho que parece venido del mar tibio y profundo, con su oscuridad agotadora, pero lo cierto es que no es más que un fantasma en una ventana. Es el niño espectro que vive a una calle de su gran casa, en una casita con su gran jardín detrás, y donde él seguramente esconde los cadáveres de las avecillas que aplasta por las mañanas (ellas lo han visto treparse a los nidos con la navaja); no han visto a su madre pero están seguras de que ella es la autora de los arañazos bajo los ojos insípidos de Suyuza. Algunas veces miran desde el ventanal de su gran habitación y se puede ver el techo de la casa de Suzuya, donde él a veces se trepa a lanzar piedras y a dibujarse estrellas en su piel con las tijeras. Es un pequeño horror de verano. Ellas lo ignoran, realmente no da mucha importancia, no despierta su interés al igual que el resto. Los niños del barrio que van a jugar con él llegan al anochecer con moretones en el pecho y las rodillas raspadas, llorando afónicos en busca de sus madres. Kurona y Nashiro no tienen de qué preocuparse porque su casa es grande y se la pasan juntas en el patio trasero, en la soledad de tenerse entre ellas y mamá y papá sonriendo amigables desde el umbral de la puerta. Mientras la pequeña Hinami lloriquea porque Suzuya le ha roto un brazo jugando entre la arboleda, o Seidou teme salir de su casa y comienza a gritar por las noches luego de acompañar una tarde a Suzuya, ellas se entretienen jugando con barro y escuchando el viejo blues de su padre en la radio. Suzuya es ese fantasma que espanta a todos y ellas no le temen, pues han visto espectros reales y peores que se arrastran por las noches en los pasillos de casa, y algunas veces la llaman para que les sigan más allá del patio, pero ellas han aprendido a ignorarlos, e ignorar a Suzuya es fácil. Y su rutina veraniega no se ve interrumpida cuando la pequeña Hinami desaparece repentinamente y se encuentra un zapatito suyo a mitad del sendero, o que Seidou afirma que dos niños desaparecieron la noche anterior; Kurona y Nashiro ignoran aquello, pues ya ignoran las voces que se escuchan en el patio durante las noches. Ahora todo está bien, la melodía repetitiva de «St. James Infirmary Blues» resuena en la radio el domingo por la tarde. Mamá y papá han salido de paseo y ellas saben cuidarse solas, así que continúan jugueteando en el patio sin ensuciar sus vestidos blancos. Sí, todo está bien. Incluso lo está cuando la radio se detiene repentinamente y está el pequeño Suzuya en la puerta de casa, con el rostro todo golpeado y los cabellos enmarañados, completamente manchado de tierra. Está sonriendo. Detrás suyo yace el gato gris con su moñito rojo en el cuello, ahora tumbado a sus pies y con las entrañas abiertas, manchando el suelo de madera. Nunca se supo bien qué paso luego de eso, porque ninguna de las dos hermanas gritó cuando él se acercó a ellas con las tijeras colgando de sus dedos esqueléticos; e incluso hoy en día se anda buscando el cadáver de Kurona, quien había estado observando con indiferencia cómo Suzuya arrastraba el cadáver de lo que solía ser su gato. Tampoco se sabe por qué sus amables padres nunca volvieron de su paseo. Un niño afirma haber visto al pequeño Suzuya arrastrar algo parecido a Nashiro al interior de la gran casa, donde decía que unos espectros lo llamaban, pero nunca nadie volvió a hablar del tema por miedo a desaparecer o a tener pesadillas por las noches. El patio queda silencioso, con sus muñecas de trapo y los fantasmas que molestan a las niñas andando entre los pasillos.

El domingo por la tarde aún se oye «St. James Infirmary Blues», aunque ya no hay nadie quien realmente lo esté escuchando.

 **iii. breve monólogo.** [Furuta & Rize].

Estoy bien, voy a estar bien. Porque he muerto.

Y ni la muerte tiene poder sobre mí o mis burlas ante tu amor; ni aunque me mates a mitad de la noche lanzándome todos esos escombros, con tu máscara de payaso estúpido, mientras me devoro a este niño enamorado. Estoy bien, todo estará bien. Porque he muerto, y seré fantasma: andaré por la hierba y las paredes de casa. Seré el grillo que empieza a molestar a mitad de la madrugada, ese que se oculta bajo la ventana. Empañaré los vidrios y escucharé el silencio sin ser escuchada. Seré tu única espectadora sin ser vista. Seré los dibujos de la luz en la pared cuando amanece. Seré el suspiro de alguien y el escalofrío de otro. Amaré mi inexistencia más que a mi hambre. Seré gato, hormiga, cuervo y cigarra (esas que se trepan por tus sábanas). Seré el Quién de tu pregunta «¿quién está ahí?» cuando oyes pasos en el pasillo. Seré la brisa que entra por la puerta. Seré el frío de las mañanas. Seré el remordimiento que te ataca en las tardes. Seré tu insomnio en las noches. Seré la sensación a medio despertar de tu pesadilla. Todo estará bien pero...oh, querido mío: fuiste mi amigo y me amaste, ¿para qué matarme? ¿Es por culpa del remordimiento? ¿Ese odio que me tenías pues yo nunca demostré pasión o gula hacia tu persona? Sigues siendo patético incluso tras tu máscara de payaso mientras rompes mi cadáver; admito que me avergüenza morir de esta forma tan insípida, y que sea mi sangre la que esté esparcida en tu traje; pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien. Todo está perdonado, ¿sabes? Porque he muerto y ni siquiera eso logrará que tu obsesión nostálgica hacia mí llegue a apagarse. Terrible error haz cometido, amigo mío, pues no todo lo que se mata se muere. Ahora, que tiemblas ante mi respiración interrumpida y mi corazón que no late, comprendes la estupidez de tu crimen. La conclusión llega ambos, tan terrible y poderosa: he muerto, ahora no podrás liberarte de mí.

Pero (¿sabes?) todo está bien. Estoy bien; _vas_ a estar bien. Todo está perdonado. Porque seré fantasma y admiraré desde el umbral cómo tiemblas sobre mi cadáver; ése que te mira desde el rincón y cuando te asomas para verlo, ya no está ahí.

 **iv. insomnio.** [Ken].

Ken ya no puede dormir por las noches.

Es que es el sudor frío que baja por su espalda, y hay sombras en los cajones vacíos. Pensar a solas duele, o más bien asusta. No hay a quien culpar o gritar; estando a solas con su pensamiento le provoca el mayor de los miedos; se teme a sí mismo. El sonido de su propia respiración haciendo compañía con el grillo escondido bajo la cama le hace temblar el alma. Piensa que el insomnio es violeta y cruel, bello también. Su único consuelo es la sensación pastosa de café dulzón en el paladar, ardiéndole la garganta y toqueteándose las uñas largas. Es invierno y tiembla de la fiebre que tiene; le arde el esqueleto y tiene la piel hirviendo. (Este es su último consuelo de ser un humano: la agonía del cuerpo frágil). Es de noche (el tiempo donde los ignorantes están tensos) y no hay nadie afuera que venga a romper con su soledad tenebrosa. Es invierno y hace frío, tiembla de la fiebre sobre su cama sin sábanas, donde la habitación es horrible, vacía y húmeda. Pero lo peor no es eso. Aquello no es nada comparado con la sensación espantosa que le sube desde las venas: el hambre. La garganta le pica del hambre voraz que tiene. Y tiene tanto de terror de sí mismo que teme verse al espejo y ver carne roja asomarse entre sus colmillos de leche. Ken llora; llora de angustia y de hambre. Gira lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la piel reseca, observando hacia el librito que compró por la tarde, colocado sobre la mesita de noche. Recuerda que en el momento de comprarlo ha conocido a una chica muy bonita y joven, a quien recomendó el libro tan leído y que notó cómo ella le miraba con los ojos sonrojados. Ken mira el libro y llora, llora de hambre. Se acuerda que terminó como está ahora por culpa del enamoramiento estúpido, aquella muchacha de ojos tibios y cabello violeta (el color del insomnio); aquella muchacha le arruinó la vida entera al mostrarle la belleza del canibalismo; y nunca más la volvió a ver. Ahora, es él el mentiroso que anda por Tokyo como un vagabundo fantasmal, y enamora a las muchachas con su gentileza muerta, fingiendo ser humano. Ken llora, llora de culpa y de hambre. Ha comprado ese libro de versos baratos y ahí estaba ella con su cabello corto y castaño, su piel maquillada y los labios morados. Ken podría pensar que esa chica sin nombre era bella pero en lugar de eso, se le ha antojado deliciosa (tiene miedo de sí mismo al descubrir este pensamiento) y hace ya cuatro días que la tiene encerrada en la habitación continua, siendo esta muchacha la causa de su insomnio con sus constantes llantos. Ken llora, porque es un débil que no comprende el hambre. Es que él no es como Rize Kamishiro-san que lo sedujo con sus garras amarillentas y el terror espantoso que le despertó al verla; ni tampoco es como los otros monstruos de la ciudad que logran saciar su hambre en una cuestión de segundos. No. Ken es la miseria misma y la culpa le destruye la noche. Han pasado cuatro días desde que encerró a esa chica tan linda y ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Pero siente culpa no por el simple hecho de haberla encerrado, en esa habitación rodeada de cajas de libros viejos y rastros de ojos muertos, sino más bien porque lo que no lo deja dormir por las noches (la verdadera causa del insomnio) es el seductor pensamiento de por dónde comenzar a comerla. ¿Sus piernas suaves? ¿Sus ojitos de lago nocturno? ¿Sus labios rojos? ¿Su pecho donde cuelga su cadenita de plata? ¿Sus manos amables? ¿Su sangre pura? Sus llantos asustados resuenan por el pasillo y Ken mira con la fiebre de invierno subiéndole por las venas. Es un monstruo. Y ya lo ha aceptado. Acepta que lo que le causa un revuelo en la sangre no son versos o meras oraciones en sus libros amados, sino la sangre tibia contra su lengua; no es la brisa de verano la que le despierta la nostalgia recordada, sino los susurros asustados cuando abre entrañas ajenas; ya no se le antoja una taza de café humeante o un trozo de chocolate amargo, sino más bien la carne fría atorándose en su paladar y en su garganta; todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Y una parte suya, perdida en el tiempo, siente la culpa de dar la muerte ajena; de que mientras esta joven sin nombre se enamoraba (como todas las otras) de su imagen de muchacho tímido y lector, él era seducido por la sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios y el aroma a sangre dulce. Y no es la primera ni la última. Ken llora, llora de la fiebre y de pena (esa seducción de estar triste) y sobretodo por el sueño que tiene, el sueño espantoso y cruel, pero es el hambre el que le gana. Ahora, sabe que se pondrá lentamente de pie y se tambaleará sosteniéndose contra las paredes, con su cabello negro que se vuelve blanco con el pasar de las noches, con su corbata mal acomodada y sus ojos abiertos, oh muy abiertos, con el sudor frío en la piel gastada; entonces se arrastrará en la alfombra del pasillo, vencido por la fiebre, hasta llegar a la puerta de madera ya arruinada de tantos arañazos. Eso es lo que piensa, mientras se relame los labios y resuenan los gritos femeninos como eco en el pasillo.

Ken ya no puede dormir por las noches.

.

.


End file.
